1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission of an internal combustion engine of a saddle-type vehicle (buggy) for running on rough terrain.
2. Description of Background Art
An internal combustion engine of a conventional type saddle-type vehicle is a crankshaft transverse type as disclosed in Japanese published examined patent application No. Hei8-1251. The transmission disclosed in this application is provided with a main shaft parallel to the crankshaft, a counter shaft, an intermediate shaft for forward travel, an intermediate shaft for backward travel and an output shaft.
The structure of the conventional type has a defect in that the width of a crankcase is large and the horizontally projected area of the crankcase is large because all shafts are transversely arranged in parallel. Since two intermediate shafts for forward travel and backward travel are provided and many rotating shafts are provided, many parts are required, and the weight and cost of the transmission increases. Further, since many shafts are provided, a cross section perpendicular to the shafts is larger than is desirable.